A List Of Things Jyou's Allergic To
by Kuu - Lulu
Summary: Gomamon makes the fatal mistake in asking what Jyou is allergic to. Of course there is evil intent, but Jyou's not that stupid. He makes a list, and it is really, really weird. WEIRDNESS ALERT. POINTLESSNESS ALERT. Please R&R.


Joe and Gomamon were walking down the street Santa Bunny Random Lunatic 2 108 2001-10-23T11:01:00Z 2001-10-23T11:01:00Z 2 1095 6246 52 12 7670 9.3821 

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. 

A/N: We are aware that it is physically impossible to be allergic to many of these things. But do we care? No.

Jyou and Gomamon were walking down the street. A car drove by. "**_ATCHOO!_**" Jyou sneezed. "Jyou," Gomamon says, "Is there anything your not allergic to?"

            "Yes."

            "Will you tell me everything your allergic to so I can use it against you because I'm tired of having you as my so called friend and after I'm done you will be dead?" 

            Jyou grins evilly. If I tell him what I'm allergic to, Jyou thinks, he'll be to confused to use it against me. 

            "Cats, dogs, hamsters, gerbils, bunnies, flowers, glow-in-the-dark stickers, fluffy underwear, bullfrogs, the dark…"

            "That's not possible!"

            "Yeh, it is."

            "Well, continue, but rap it up before I'm an old mon."

            "Okay. Anyway, throw-up, chocolate, strawberries, maples trees, funny glasses, reader rabbit, pink bath towels, construction paper, sanrio, being allergic to stuff…"

            "Wait a sec, _being allergic to stuff_? That even more impossible!"

            "The little prince,"

            "Could you write this on paper?"

            "Okay."

            They walked home. Jyou got out a piece of paper, and started writing. Of course, you see Jyou wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. 

            _The things I'm allergic to: Cats, dogs, hamsters, gerbils, bunnies, flowers, glow-in-the-dark stickers, fluffy underwear, bullfrogs, the dark, throw-up, chocolate, strawberries, maple trees, funny glasses, Reader Rabbit, pink bath towels, construction paper, Sanrio, being allergic to stuff, the little prince, the color yellow, febreze, nail polish, lipstick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, my mother, fairy god parents, blond hair, oak, lead, LEN, monkeys, printers, cleaning, shellfish, the square root of sixteen, 42, Tinkerbell,  lepracons, B*witched, wall street, cars, laundry, black holes, beer, sandals, math class, baby teeth, trains, Aaron Carter, (The idiot, I'm happy I'm allergic to him) _Note: Yes, I hate Aaron Carter. He's a jerk and he's ugly. He's also a bad singer. So if you wanted to know, in every fic of mine that involves Aaron carter, everyone will hate him: End of note._ gramma, cotton candy, Koushiro, cheese, Lump Maroon, oranges, psycho people such as myself, Jupiter, Macintosh computers, Chococat*, Arrei, brown horses, sheep, granpa, annoying Microsoft paperclips, AOL, TV, grass, DVD's, Pikachu, silver, gold, red red wine, platinum, Professor Utonium, bees, orange monkeys, the pet store across the street, the pets in the pet store across the street, the guy who sells the pets in the pet store across the street, the mother and father of the guy who sells the pets in the pet store across the street, Jack, the house that Jack built, the malt on the house that Jack built, the rat that ate the malt on the house that Jack built, the cat that ate the rat that ate the malt on the house that Jack built, the dog who scared the cat who ate the rat who ate the malt that was on the house that Jack built, _Note: This is part of a poem that I hate: End of note_ constantly talking about this idiot Jack, Monopoly, chickens, Napster, Britney Spears, Yamato Ishida, being killed by Yamato Ishida, gloves, strawberry wine, the power of love, the bucking bronco, umbrellas, America, digital cameras, birds, bird poop, water, electricity, Macy Gray, unicorn lollipops, the parking lot across the street, the doctors office across the street, all the crud that's across the street, the street that's across the street, DeFranco Family, Josie and the Pussycats, Tamers, excrements, squaring, Arabic Christmas in Japanese, Swiss cheese, a moose, a room with a moose, piggies, me, gosh forsaken boots, poi, pokemon, peaches, the word chair, anything that involves the word chair, doing my homework, hands, legos, the circus, clowns, dancing baboons, baboons in general, Duh, stuff, Twister, mystical magical twirly miso soup, slinkies, sticky notes, pumpkins, Madison, Wisconsin, cars, people named Jennifer, the number 43, frying pans, pants, people named Brian, people with an IQ below room temperature, fangirls, (especially fans of me!) men wearing bras, Christmas, George Bush, Lucky Charms Cereal, marshmallows, candy, vampires, the fact that George Bush is trying to eat Texas, Texas, Harry Potter, red pickup trucks, pickles, giant mutated cucumbers, trees, trees with faces, things that go bump in the night, things that in the night, things that explode in the night, sleeping, eating, farting, burping, sneezing, mp3's, walls, ducks, talking to the ducks, Japanese/English dictionaries, Mimi, ducks, balloons, forks, drool, pizza, pixies, Santa, Homer Simpson, Jessica Simpson, making lists of things I'm allergic to, ghosts, wheels of misfortune, cookies, telephones, schools, my friends, seals, books, soccer balls, women wearing high heels, garbage, air freshener, telletubbies, Barney, E=MC squared, wearing underwear two days in a row, books of law, judges, shish kabobs, people named Bob, pie, pi, American Pie (but not American Pie II), that, stickers, (especially ugly Koushiro pictures that hang on the wall) people who dance in the moonlight, dancing in the moonlight, the moonlight, dancing, fish, shells, hairbrushes, hair, eyebrows, snot, that man who lives in the gutter, Monkeyman, bouncy things, those little thingies in the middle of pizza that look like tables, dudes, flags, Michelle Branch, allergy medicine, shoes, Shuu, feet, Shin, coffee, me, furbies, anything that associates with a furby, Mars, Poo-Chi's, toilets, lava, kitty litter, dog leashes, ceilings, people who come into your house and eat everything including the house, magical jewels, answering machines, puke, airplanes, peanuts, fanfics, (especially those involving myself), all my friends, birthday cake, oxygen, carbon dioxide, chew toys, AiM, kazoo's, Christmas, fruit cake, buttons, soda, 400 lb men who jump on me for no apparent reason, being sick, the number 5, the letter Q, bowls, umbrella's, Star Wars, sweater vests, cable internet, liposuction, sunglasses, beings with rabies, turtles, existing in a parallel universe that never existed to begin with, pirates, beef jerky, New Jersey, cantaloupes, Dragon Ball Z, dust, dirt, planet Earth, the tropics of Cancer and Capricorn, squid, metallic grandmothers, magnets, x-rays, cavemen, Neanderthals, mythology, sweat, uvulas, stabbing hoboes, wool, pajamas, pine trees, lice, dandruff, gingerbread men, two kids who dress up as a fat man, the color green, viruses, horses, submarines, (particularly yellow ones) pianos, The Backstreet Boys, rancid smells, deodorant, N*Sync, meatballs, weasels, The Weekly Weasel, embroidery thread, lungs, dragons, Taichi, aliens, money, 6:21 AM, Kuu – Lulu, dreaming, towels, carrots, bicycles, glasses, girls who run around their house yelling 'I get to be a beast!', squares, wedgies, Anytime, Momentai, boys who die in the girls bathroom, small hands, red and un-useful bicycles, mice attached to the computer with a string, soap on a rope, cheese helmets, unicorns, corn, blisters, eyebrows, dancing starfish, toes, laundry, doing laundry, Boris The Dancing Sea Monkey, everything on this list including the list, some other things I cant remember, but most of all, Gomamon._

_~Jyou Kido~_

            Gomamon stared at the list. His eyes were bulging out from reading it. The useless information filled his brain, and he fell over and died. And his last words were, 'It would've been easier just to say, 'everything.'

The End

Note: We are aware that this was the most pointless fic ever. It was fun to write though!__


End file.
